Current printing systems typically include one or more replaceable printer components, such as inkjet cartridges, inkjet printhead assemblies, toner cartridges, ink supplies, etc. Some existing systems provide these replaceable printer components with on-board memory to communicate information to a printer about the replaceable component, such as ink fill level, marketing information, etc.